familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cibola County, New Mexico
Cibola County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of the 2010 census, the population was 27,213. Its county seat is Grants. It is New Mexico's newest county, created on June 19, 1981, from the westernmost four-fifths of the formerly much larger Valencia County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.05%) is water. Adjacent counties * McKinley County, New Mexico - north * Sandoval County, New Mexico - northeast * Bernalillo County, New Mexico - east * Valencia County, New Mexico - east * Socorro County, New Mexico - southeast * Catron County, New Mexico - south * Apache County, Arizona - west National protected areas * Cibola National Forest (part) * El Malpais National Conservation Area * El Malpais National Monument * El Morro National Monument Demographics 2012 Estimate }} .]] 2010 Whereas according to the 2010 U.S. Census Bureau: *41.8% White *1.0% Black *41.0% Native American *0.5% Asian *0.1% Native Hawaiian or Pacific Islander *3.1% Two or more races *12.5% Other races *36.5% Hispanic or Latino (of any race) 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 25,595 people, 8,327 households, and 6,278 families residing in the county. The population density was 6 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 10,328 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 39.61% White, 0.96% Black or African American, 40.32% Native American, 0.38% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 15.44% from other races, and 3.24% from two or more races. 33.42% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,327 households out of which 38.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.60% were married couples living together, 18.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.60% were non-families. 21.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.95 and the average family size was 3.41. In the county the population was spread out with 30.70% under the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 10.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 95.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,774, and the median income for a family was $30,714. Males had a median income of $27,652 versus $20,078 for females. The per capita income for the county was $11,731. About 21.50% of families and 24.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 32.00% of those under age 18 and 17.70% of those age 65 or over. Localities City *Grants Town *Milan Other localities *Anaconda *Acoma Pueblo *Acomita Lake *Bibo *Bluewater *Bluewater Village *Candy Kitchen *Cebolleta *Cebolletita *Cubero *Encinal *Fence Lake *Laguna *Laguna Pueblo *Mesita *Mountain View *North Acomita Village *Paguate *Paraje *Pinehill *San Mateo *San Rafael *Seama *Skyline-Ganipa . Photo by Timothy H. O'Sullivan, 1873.]] Education All public schools in the county are operated by Grants/Cibola County Schools. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cibola County, New Mexico References *County status and boundary changes United States Census Bureau Further reading *Baldwin, J.A. and D.R. Rankin. (1995). Hydrogeology of Cibola County, New Mexico Investigations Report 94-4178. Albuquerque: U.S. Department of the Interior, U.S. Geological Survey. *Maxwell, C.H. (1989). Mineral resources of the Petaca Pinta wilderness study area, Cibola County, New Mexico Geological Survey Bulletin 1734-H. Denver: U.S. Department of the Interior, U.S. Geological Survey. Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Cibola County, New Mexico Category:1981 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1981